Lane markings, such as white and yellow lines, guide a vehicle operator along roads. A lane marking recognition system typically uses a camera to acquire images of the markings, and provides feedback to the vehicle or operator to automatically maintain the vehicle in the marked lanes. The markings can also store information as described in the related application.
If the vehicle is moving, then the effect of motion blur is a problem because the image of the marking is integrated on the camera sensor over the time. In the images, motion blur appears as streaked or blurred lines along the direction of motion. If the images include encoded information, the blurring can cause the decoding to fail.